


Gadis Itu, Sonoda Umi

by ratnapuspaa



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25840834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratnapuspaa/pseuds/ratnapuspaa
Summary: Pada tahun kedua masa SMA ku di Otonokizaka, aku bertemu dengan seorang gadis aneh. Dia selalu mengatakan segala sesuatunya melalui kutipan dari orang-orang yang bahkan aku tidak ketahui namanya. Dia sangat aneh, dan olehkarenanya, aku tidak bisa memalingkan pehatianku darinya.
Relationships: Kousaka Honoka/Sonoda Umi
Kudos: 4





	Gadis Itu, Sonoda Umi

**Author's Note:**

> Masih cerita tentang HonoUmi, karena pasangan yang satu ini masih ngebuat deg deg an sendiri kalau lagi buka story gamenya. Iya, memang saya se-alay itu. Tetapi tidak masalah karena saya terima diri saya apa adanya #apasih wkwk
> 
> Cerita ini terinspirasi dari Revue Starlight episode 10 (kayanya, ya), pas Banana nangis-nangis dan ditenangin sama Junna. Iya, itu satu-satunya kapal melencengku yang berlayar. Terimakasih Revue Starlight.
> 
> Btw, tolong tonton Revue Starlight bcs that show is so fucking gold
> 
> Alright then!
> 
> Without any further ado, let's get started~
> 
> Enjoy!

**Title:** Gadis Itu, Sonoda Umi  
**Anime:** Love Live!  
**Pairing:** AU!HonoUmi (Honoka x Umi)  
**Disclaimer:** Love Live! maupun semua karakter di dalamnya adalah milik sang pencipta Kimino Sakurako sensei.  
Author hanya memiliki tulisan ini dan ketidakjelasan yang ada di dalamnya

~~~

Pada tahun kedua di masa SMA ku, aku bertmu dengan seorang gadis yang aneh.

"Kousaka Honoka-san!"

Itu adalah kata pertama yang dia ucapkan kepadaku. Dan, sambil mengucapkan itu, gadis tersebut berjalan ke arahku--dengan tatapan yang terlihat tidak senang. Entahlah, kurasa dia sedang marah?

"Kousaka Honoka-san! Kenapa kamu berlari di koridor?!"

"Mm~ karena aku mau ke kantin dan membeli roti?"

Mendengar jawabanku, gadis tersebut menghela napas panjang.

"Tidak perlu sampai berlari, bukan? Sebagai siswi yang baik, seharusnya kamu sudah tahu bahwa aturan di sekolah ini melarang kita untuk berlari di koridor."

"Aha ha ha... maaf, maaf. Aku buru-buru, sih"

...Dan setelah itu, gadis tersebut langsung menceramahiku dengan beberapa kutipan yang aku tidak ingat bagaimana bunyinya. Dan lagi, karena ceramah itu juga, aku tidak jadi membeli roti dan harus menahan lapar sampai bel pulang berbunyi.

Benar-benar gadis yang aneh... dan menyebalkan.

Namun, setelah pertemuan pertamaku dengan gadis itu, aku jadi menyadari, bahwa sebenarnya, aku seringkali menjumpainya di beberapa tempat. Tetapi, karena aku malas mendapatkan ceramah yang berupa kutipan tidak jelas darinya, aku memutuskan untuk selalu menghindari gadis itu setiap kali mataku menangkap sosok gadis itu.

Lagipula, aku tidak tahu siapa nama, dan juga dari kelas mana dia berasal--meskipun jika dilihat dari dasi yang dia kenakan, aku sangat yakin bahwa dia juga merupakan murid tahun kedua sepertiku. Yang aku tidak tahu hanyalah nama dan kelasnya saja.

"Oh, orang yang suka berbicara dengan kutipan? Itu pasti Sonoda Umi dari kelas 11-A"

"11-A?" Tanyaku kembali, untuk memastikan.

"Iya, kelas unggulan yang berisi anak-anak membosankan itu, lho~"

"Heeh~?"

Sonoda Umi sering sekali terlihat di perpustakaan. Seperti kata temanku, anak kelas 11-A merupakan kelas unggulan yang berisi anak-anak membosankan. Maka dari itu, aku berpikir bahwa perpustakaan adalah tempat yang pantas didatangi oleh salah satu anak membosankan seperti gadis itu--Sonoda Umi. Aku yakin bahwa dia sering membaca buku-buku biografi, atau buku yang berisi kutipan dari orang-orang ternama atau semacamnya. Haah, membayangkannya saja membuatku merinding.

Aku tidak suka membaca buku yang serius seperti itu. Melihat deretan huruf yang membosankan pada tumpukan kertas tipis itu membuatku mengantuk. Apalagi, jika tidak ada gambar sama sekali pada buku tersebut. Mengerikan. Aku lebih suka membaca manga atau komik, atau mungkin cerpen, dan cerita yang di dalamnya terdapat gambar meski hanya sedikit.

Akan tetapi, entah kenapa aku jadi sering melirik ke arah perpustakaan. Seolah mencari sesuatu. Dan kemudian, pergi lagi jika aku tidak menemukannya.

Iya, aku mencari sosok Sonoda Umi, yang biasanya selalu duduk di kursi paling ujung di seberang pintu masuk perpustakaan. Mencari sosok Sonoda Umi yang sedang membaca buku sambil menuliskan sesuatu pada buku catatannya. Mencari sosok Sonoda Umi yang selalu membaca dengan tenang tanpa suara.

Aku yang tadinya selalu menghindari gadis itu, kini mulai mencari kesempatan untuk dapat sekali lagi berbicara dengannya. Entah itu dengan sengaja menunggunya keluar dari perpustakaan, menunggunya di depan gerbang sekolah, atau dengan sengaja berlari di koridor seperti yang aku lakukan beberapa waktu lalu. Akan tetapi, percakapan satu-satunya yang kami lakukan hanyalah pada saat pertemuan kami yang pertama itu saja.

Hingga pada tahun ketiga di masa SMA ku, Sonoda Umi masih tetap menjadi Sonoda Umi yang sama. Masih suka berkata dengan menyisipkan kutipan-kutipan yang tidak aku mengerti (aku mendengar dia saat memarahi orang!), masih suka membaca buku di perpustakaan, dan... masih suka membuatku ingin mencari kesempatan untk dapat berbicara lagi dengannya.

"Ah, Umi--Sonoda-san...!" aku berseru, sambil melangkah mehampiri gadis yang sedang duduk termenung di taman belakang sekolah.

Sonoda Umi terlihat masih asyik dengan lamunannya, hingga aku mencoba melambaikan tanganku di depan wajahnya--agar dia menyadari keberadaanku.

"Oooii, Sonoda-saann~"

Namun hasilnya nihil.

Akhirnya, aku menempelkan jari telunjukku pada salah satu sisi pipi gadis itu. Gadis itu pun menoleh, dan mencoba berbicara. "Kousaka-san?"

"He he he. Terkerjut?" Tanyaku bercanda, sambil menurunkan tanganku dari pipinya.

"...Sedikit. Kenapa kamu ada di sini?"

"Pengen aja. Sonoda-san sendiri, kenapa ada di sini?"

"Aku, sedang memikirkan sesuatu..."

"Heeh~ masalah hidup?"

"Bukan begitu. Kau tau--"

...dan Sonoda Umi mulai memberikan kutipan tentang kehidupan dan sebagainya. Dan aku hanya mendengarkan (meski aku tidak paham) kutipan-kutipan tersebut selama lima belas menit tanpa jeda... hingga pada akhirnya seseorang datang dan menghampiri gadis itu.

"Umi. Ternyata kamu ada di sini! Aku mencarimu dari tadi!"

Seorang gadis berambut pirang indah dengan mata biru laut. Gadis cantik tersebut menghampiri Sonoda Umi, dan kemudian memberikan tiga buku--tebal--kepada Sonoda Umi. "Ini. Terimakasih atas rekomendasinya! Aku suka sekali buku seperti ini. Sungguh menambah wawasan!"

Mendengar ucapan gadis berambut pirang tersebut, Sonoda Umi menyunggingkan senyum "Sama-sama. seperti kata Dr Seus. 'Makin banyak membaca, makin banyak pula yang kau tahu'"

"Aah~ Dr. Seuss, ya? Kamu benar." Respons orang tersebut. Aku sungguh terejut mendengarnya. Baru kali ini aku melihat ada orang yang setuju--dan mengerti dan kenal dengan kutipan yang diucapkan Sonoda Umi.

Atau mungkin, gadis cantik tersebut juga merupakan anak dari kelas unggulan yang suka dengan hal-hal semacam itu. Berbeda denganku yang sama sekali tidak tertarik pada hal tersebut.

Sonoda Umi masih berbincang dengan gadis cantik tersebut. Aku yang sedari tadi berada di sebelahnya pun merasa tidak nyaman, dan memutuskan untuk beranjak pergi dari sana. Beberapa puluh langkah kemudian, aku kembali menoleh ke arah mereka berdua. Saat itu, aku mendapati Sonoda Umi yang kebetulan juga sedang melihat ke arahku.

Sonoda Umi mengucapkan sesuatu, yang, tidak begitu terdengar--karena jarak kami yang cukup jauh. Akan tetapi, aku bisa melihat jelas bahwa Sonoda Umi tersenyum setelah mengatakan hal tersebut.

Melihat senyuman gadis itu untuk kali pertama membuatku tersadar...

...bahwa aku menyukainya.

Aku, menyukai Sonoda Umi.

"Sonoda-saann~!!" Aku berseru.

Semua mata langsung tertuju kepadaku--yang dengan tiba-tiba masuk ke ruang perpustakaan dan berteriak dengan keras. Karena malu, aku langsung berjalan pelan sambil meminta maaf dengan berbisik.

"Kousaka-san?" Ucap Sonoda Umi ketika aku sudah duduk di sebelahnya. Seperti biasa, Sonoda Umi sedang membaca buku tebal--yang aku tidak akan pernah mengerti isinya. "Kurasa kamu harus belajar bahwa perpustakaan bukanlah rumah temanmu. Tolong jangan berteriak saat memasukinya."

"Ehe he he. Maaf, maaf~"

"Ada apa? Aku selalu melihatmu melirik ke arah perpustakaan, tapi baru kali ini aku melihatmu masuk ke sini. Apakah kamu sudah tertarik untuk membaca sesuatu?"

"Sonoda-san melihatku??"

"Tentu saja aku lihat. Lagipula tempat duduk ini dapat melihat ke arah pintu dengan jelas."

"He... Heehh.....~"

"Jadi, buku apa yang sedang kamu cari?"

Meskipun gadis itu baru melontarkan pertanyaan. Aku masih merasa sedikit terkejut karena ternyata Sonoda Umi merasakan keberadaanku sejak lama. Rasanya sedikit terkejut. Tetapi, entah kenapa aku juga merasa senang... dan malu. Mungkin begini rasanya jatuh cinta?

"Kousaka-san?"

"Oh? Iya? Em..."

"Ada apa? Apa kamu merasa kurang enak badan?"

"Eh? Enggak kok.... Aku cuma..."

"Cuma...?"

Gadis itu mengerutkan dahinya, menatap khawatir kepadaku. Aku--yang masih merasakan banyak emosi ini--pun tiba-tiba merasa gugup. Aku tidak tahu apa dan bagaimana harus bersikap kepadanya...

"Se-Sepertinya aku memang kurang enak badan...! Aku mau.... ke UKS dulu...!!"

...hingga akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk pergi dari situ.

Aku kembali menghindari sosok Sonoda Umi setelah mendapati bahwa gadis cantik dengan rambut pirang tempo hari itu sering kulihat sedang bersama dengannya.

Kurasa, berbincang dengan orang yang sama-sama mengerti tentang hal yang kau suka akan jauh lebih seru daripada berbincang dengan orang yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang hal semacam itu.

Namun, aku suka melihat bagaimana Sonoda Umi tertawa, dan terlihat menikmati percakapan yang mereka berdua lakukan. Dan sebenarnya, aku ingin gadis itu juga menunjukkan ekspresi wajah dan juga emosi yang sama ketika berbincang denganku.

Melihat mereka berdua berbincang membuat dadaku terasa agak sakit. Benar-benar pemandangan yang tidak ingin aku lihat.

Pada hari kelulusan, aku kembali bertemu dengan Sonoda Umi di taman belakang sekolah. Sekali lagi, Sonoda Umi sedang duduk termenung menatap langit. Tidak seperti biasanya, aku melihat blazzer birunya tidak dikancingkan. Atau mungkin, kancingnya sudah habis diberikan kepada adik kelas kami? Entahlah.

Yang jelas, saat itu aku tidak mau berbicara dengannya. Jadi, aku mencoba berbalik dan berjalan pergi. Akan tetapi, gadis itu menyadari keberadaanku dan memanggilku untuk menghampirinya...

...dan hal tersebut aku lakukan.

"Selamat atas kelulusanmu. Kousaka-san" Sonoda Umi membuka pembicaraan setelah aku duduk di sebelahnya.

"Iya. Selamat buatmu juga~"

Lalu terjadi keheningan canggung.

Aku sungguh... dan merasa benar-benar ingin pergi dari situ.

"Terimakasih untuk tiga tahun ini." Ucap gadis itu tiba-tiba.

"Hm? Oh, iya... mungkin dua tahun? Karena kita baru benar-benar berbicara saat kita kelas dua, 'kan?"

Mendengar ucapanku, gadis itu tertawa kecil. "Kita sudah pernah berbicara saat kita kelas satu. ...Ah, mungkin kamu tidak ingat. Itu memang bukan hal yang perlu untuk diingat. Kurasa wajar kalau kamu lupa."

Hah? Aku sungguh tidak ingat!

Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melupakan hal penting seperti itu? 

Aku tidak ingat pernah mengalami amnesia! dan kurasa ingatanku cukup bagus untuk mengingat setiap detil dari orang yang aku sukai.

"Waktu itu, aku berada di tempat ini dan termenung. Kemudian, kamu tiba-tiba datang dan mengajakku berbicara. Kamu juga menganggap aku--yang suka mengutip ucapan orang terkenal ini--sebagai orang aneh" lanjut gadis itu.

...Kurasa aku akan mengatakan hal yang sama. Maksudku, kurasa orang yang berada dalam ingatan Sonoda Umi itu memang benar aku.

"Kamu berkata 'Kenapa, sih, kamu selalu berbicara dengan mengutip. Aku tidak paham artinya, tau!' dan lalu aku bilang bahwa tidak akan ada yang mendengarkan perkataanku jika aku tidak menjustifikasikan kata-kataku itu dengan kutipan nyata dari orang lain..."

"Hah? Itu nggak--" tidak masuk akal! lagipula, apa itu 'justifikasi'?!

"Iya, kamu berkata lagi bahwa itu tidak masuk akal. Kamu bilang 'Kalau nggak ada yang mendengarkan ucapanmu, maka aku akan menjadi satu-satunya orang yang bisa kamu andalkan!'"

"Sonoda-san..."

"Saat itu, kamu terlihat sangat keren, dan aku memegang kata-katamu hingga sekarang... Akan tetapi, sejak saat itu kita sudah tidak pernah berbincang lagi. Dan kamu seperti tidak menyadari kehadiranku. Seolah perkataanmu sebelumnya hanya ucapan manis untuk mengiburku saja. ...Hingga akhirnya, aku memberanikan diri untuk menegurmu saat kamu berlari di lorong."

Gadis itu sedikit menunduk, dan kembali melanjutkan. "Aku mencoba untuk kembali mengutip ucapan orang lain, agar kamu ingat bahwa kamu pernah berbicara denganku. Tetapi, kamu bahkan tidak menunjukkan tanda bahwa kamu ingat. Bahkan, kamu terlihat menghindariku tiap kali kita hampir berpapasan."

"...A.. ha ... ha...." Aku tertawa canggung.

"Mungkin kamu menghindariku karena kanu tidak mau mendengar kutipan-kutipanku?"

"...Em...."

Esper! Sonoda Umi adalah seorang esper! Kenapa dia bisa tahu?!

"Setelah itu, kamu mulai terlihat berada di sekitarku lagi. Dan kita bertemu lagi di tempat ini ketika kamu menyapaku terlebih dulu. Saat itu aku... merasa sangat senang. Meski kamu hanya mampir sebentar saat itu." Gadis itu menoleh ke arahku dan tersenyum. "...Terimakasih, Kousaka-san. Kuharap kita bisa terus berteman meski kita akan menjalani hidup masing-masing."

"Nggak mau!" Aku berseru.

"Eh?"

"Aku... nggak mau jadi temanmu. Aku mau kita jadi lebih dari itu...!"

"Lebih? Seperti teman baik?"

"Uh... Aku mau kita punya hubungan lebih. Dan maksudku itu seperti sepasang kekasih."

"Eehh???"

"...Tadinya, sih, aku mau berkata seperti itu. Tapi, aku tahu kamu sudah menyukai orang lain. Jadi.... em..." Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dan gadis itu terlihat agak bingung sebelum akhirnya kembali tersenyum.

"Aku tidak pernah menyukai orang lain, selain dari seseorang yang mengatakan bahwa dia akan selalu ada untuk mendengarkan kata-kataku"

"Eh..? Jadi....??"

"Aku akan senang sekali jika kita menjadi sepasang kekasih."

Melihatnya masih memasang senyum yang sama membuatku ingin tersenyum juga. Akan tetapi, jawaban yang tidak aku duga itu membuatku ingin menangis (bahagia).

Dan emosi yang keluar dariku adalah suara tangisan--yang kurasa membuat gadis itu terkejut--hingga Sonoda Umi mendekat ke arahku dan mengusap-usap kepalaku untuk membuatku tenang.

"Sonoda-saann...." Panggilku.

"Iya?"

"Boleh aku panggil kamu 'Umi-chan' ?"

"Tentu."

"Kamu panggil aku dengan namaku juga ya"

"Eh?? ..Ho-Honoka?"

Aku menyeka air mataku, dan menggenggam salah satu tangan gadis itu dengan kedua tanganku. Kemudian, aku menggoncangkan pelan tangannya dan mencoba tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, mohon bimbingannya untuk sekarang dan selamanya, ya, Umi-chan!"

Gadis itu membalas senyumku dan menjawab "Mohon bimbingannya juga, Honoka."

Dan begitulah pertemuanku dengan seorang gadis aneh, yang kini merupakan kekasih hatiku.


End file.
